


Summer Surgery

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Series: ReGlee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: AU 2x01. Santana was so mad that Quinn told Coach about her summer surgery... but what if it wasn't Quinn who told?
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Series: ReGlee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Summer Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! And with that, I bring to you... more Quinntana! This is based on the iconic Quinntana fight in 2x01.

Santana was still reeling minutes after her rather hot encounter with Quinn. Well, maybe hot was not the right word. More like… irate.

Like, what was that all about? _Tighten up your pony before you get to class…_ honestly, Quinn is such a prude. A prude, who was the leader of the celibacy club, who got knocked up. The irony was almost laughable.

Santana could not believe that Quinn would go that far to betray her. She thought that they were meant to be best friends along with Brittany… sure, she and Quinn had their moments when they wanted to tear each other’s hair out (and Santana definitely tried to do that a few minutes ago), but they were still each other’s rock and best friends even after all the teenage drama.

At least she managed to do some damage to Quinn before Schue-maker broke them up… she definitely won the fight. But even after Mr Schue came in, Santana still had a knockout line in her sleeve that she was incredibly proud of – it wasn’t untrue, Quinn _was_ a mother and she had a family. Also, that face when Santana slammed her into the lockers? Priceless.

It was also a _little_ hot, but Santana pushed that thought out of her head.

It was moments like this when she hated Quinn – now she was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid and guess who’s at the top? Bitch Quinn. She felt so betrayed, so hurt. It wasn’t like she did anything of the sort to Quinn… right?

She was still angrily storming towards her next class, holding some books in her arm when she heard a bounce, a jiggle and a spring, and soon there was someone walking alongside her in step.

“I said stop the violence, did you not hear me?” she pouted.

Santana felt her anger at Quinn dissipate as soon as she heard her other best friend’s sweet voice. She turned her attention back to the tall blonde who was looking at her with a disappointed look in her cerulean eyes, bottom lip jutting out.

“Sorry, Britt, I was caught in the moment,” Santana shrugged. “But did you not see the way I shoved Quinn to the ground? I was so much stronger than her! I won the fight, didn’t I?”

“It’s not about winning!” Brittany whined. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“What, beating Quinn up? Oh, please, she deserved it.”

“She didn’t.”

Santana stopped walking and looked at Brittany in the eye. “What do you mean, Britt? She told Coach about my summer surgery, she got me relegated to the bottom of the pyramid! It’s not like you don’t know her, she would do _anything_ to get to the top.”

“She didn’t tell Sylvester, I promise!” Brittany said.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. “How are you so sure?”

Brittany averted her gaze and bit her lip. “Because… it was me who told Sylvester.”

“W-What?” Santana narrowed her eyes. “Why would you do that? I _specifically_ told you not to tell anyone, and first you went to tell Quinn, and now Coach?”

“I’m sorry!” Brittany pleaded. “I-It kinda slipped out, Sylvester was asking me about what we did in the summer and it slipped out… I swear I didn’t mean to tell her! P-Please don’t be mad at me?”

Santana huffed and stared up into those innocent, glazed azure eyes. She knew that she always had a soft spot for Brittany, which was maybe why she decided to forgive Brittany. She knew that Brittany would never betray her like that, it was purely an accident.

There was no point in getting mad. The truth was out, getting mad would not achieve anything.

“It’s okay, Britt,” Santana sighed. “I forgive you, you didn’t mean to do that.”

Brittany smiled gratefully. “Thanks, San. But… um, Quinn didn’t do anything wrong, and she’s kind of in pain.”

“Oh, shoot,” Santana clapped a hand to her mouth after realising what she had done to the shorter blonde. “I don’t get why Quinn didn’t say anything though… she could’ve just said it wasn’t her. It would’ve saved the whole fight.”

“I don’t think so… would you seriously have believed her?” Brittany questioned.

Santana thought for a moment. “You’re right…” she conceded. “I need to go find Quinn now, do you know where she is?”

“Yeah, I saw her limping into the bathroom just back there,” Brittany replied, gesturing vaguely backwards.

“Okay,” Santana nodded. “Thanks, Britt. I’ll see you in class?”

Brittany gave a small smile and nodded back, before hugging her books closer to her chest and heading off further onwards.

Santana swallowed and started to trace her steps back the corridor the way she came from.

Upon second thought, she probably overreacted. She probably shouldn’t have just assumed it was Quinn as soon as she was told she was moved to the bottom of the pyramid. But then why didn’t Quinn say anything?

With trepidation and not knowing what to expect, Santana pushed open the door to the bathroom, and sure there she was, staring at herself in the sink.

“Quinn?” Santana called out tentatively.

The blonde tensed up and stood up straighter, covering her arm with one hand and fixing Santana with an irritated look. “What are you doing here?” she said curtly.

Santana walked a little closer, and swallowing her pride, she mumbled out: “I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that. I know it wasn’t you now, and I’m sorry for assuming it was.”

Quinn sighed and looked back towards her reflection in the mirror. “You had reason to,” she simply responded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Santana asked. “You could’ve just said it wasn’t you, instead of provoking me.”

“There wasn’t a point, you wouldn’t have believed me anyway. And I didn’t want to rat out Brittany in the first place,” Quinn chuckled mirthlessly.

Santana sighed. She felt really stupid now. Quinn had really changed, last year had definitely changed her for the better. Still an HBIC with no doubt, but a better person.

“I’m sorry,” Santana muttered. Then she looked at Quinn’s right arm which she was still gripping with her left hand. “How’s your arm?” she asked, pointing at it.

Quinn subconsciously gripped onto it harder. “It’s nothing,” she replied shortly.

“Come on, let me see,” Santana stepped in even closer and she could swear Quinn’s breath hitched. But maybe she was just imagining things.

She moved to pry Quinn’s hand off her arm, but as soon as her hand touched pale skin she felt weird electric tingles shooting up her arm. She had never felt this before with anyone, so she disregarded it.

She gently removed Quinn’s hand (much to the blonde’s reluctance) and the sight of what was underneath made her grimace. It was a nasty bruise, most likely from when Santana grabbed Quinn’s arm with a death grip in her anger, and it was a weird yellow-green tinge. It looked like it hurt a lot.

“Shoot…” Santana mumbled as she examined it.

“Happy?” Quinn huffed after a while.

“Does it hurt?” Santana asked fearfully.

“A little,” Quinn said tersely. “But nothing I can’t manage,” she moved her arm away, but Santana held onto it and kept it in place.

“I have something,” Santana mumbled as she unshouldered her bag and ruffled into it until she found a towel. She then went to the sink and soaked it with cold water.

“Do you carry that with you everywhere?” Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Santana ignored Quinn’s comment. She squeezed the water out and pressed the slightly damp, cold towel onto Quinn’s tenderly bruised skin. Quinn’s breath definitely hitched when the coolness came into contact with her skin. The next few moments were rather awkward while Santana held it there, both of them silent.

After a few minutes, when the towel was starting to warm with Quinn’s body temperature, Santana peeled the towel from the tender skin.

“Is that better?” Santana asked, unsure.

“Yeah,” Quinn exhaled, sending Santana a small smile. For some reason, it gave Santana a weird swirly feeling in her stomach, and it felt oddly nice.

Quinn definitely had a cute smile. She should smile more often.

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Santana said.

“No,” Quinn shook her head with the same smile. “I feel a lot better now. Thank you, Santana.”

“I-It’s no problem,” Santana grinned, feeling the swirling intensify when Quinn widened her smile to match Santana’s expression. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Quinn, I feel kind of bad now.”

“It’s no problem,” Quinn reassured. “I think we should get to class now. We’re really late.”

“Yeah…” Santana mumbled as Quinn gathered her things. “So… are we good?”

Quinn stopped packing her bag and looked back at Santana with a warm look in her eyes. “Mm-hmm,” she hummed. “We’re good.”

“Okay, good…” Santana mumbled to herself. But then, as Quinn shouldered her bag, she couldn’t help but ask: “I won that fight though, right?”

Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Tell yourself that enough times, and you’ll start to believe it.” With that, she walked away and left the bathroom.

Santana stared at the spot where Quinn stood for a while. It was undeniable that she always thought Quinn was pretty, but it didn’t explain the tingles that shot up her arm as soon as she touched her skin.

Eh. She was probably confused. She had better get to class now.

Feeling a little weird and with a slightly changed perspective on Quinn, she walked out of the bathroom too, towards the class she was incredibly late for.


End file.
